All My Loving
by RoarSaysDaniSaur
Summary: “I love you, too. With all my heart. Always have, always will.” NevilleXoc. Summary sucks, I'm sorry. Please R&R?


Another NevilleXoc story of mine. Just to let everyone know, Willow is my OC and Lynne belongs to a friend of mine. Please don't steal them, it'll make me happy if you don't.

Also, if you decided to click on this story, please remember:

DO NOT READ IF:

1. You hate OCs.  
2. You don't want to see Neville paired with anyone other than who JK Rowling picked.  
3. You are going to flame me. That's icky and unacceptable. =(

So, yeah, if none of those apply, please read on! It's much obliged. And all reviews (except flames) are welcome! Don't feel too shy to review!

**DISCLAIMER:** If I did own Harry Potter, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, and Hedwig would still be alive.

* * *

**All My Loving**

It happened-the Death Eaters were invading Hogwarts. Luna and Willow Lovegood had not been in the school, or even on school grounds, since the Ministry took them both away from their father during winter vacation. They silently went through the Hog's Head entrance and were engulfed in a sea of students, current and alums. The Lovegood sisters were separated, Harry was calling for Luna and Willow just wandered around, hoping not to get stepped on. She decided to go out and look for Neville, seeing as though she could not find him in the Room of Requirement.

A few hours passed and Willow was nowhere to be found. Neville ran into Luna during his search for her. "Oh, Luna! It's great to see you! Do you know where your sister went?"

Luna looked up to the ceiling, thinking. "I don't remember which way she-" The blonde was cut off by a shrill voice that screamed, "Neville!"

Neville turned around to see Ginny Weasley, face streaked with tears and panting. "Come with me," she said, trying to catch her breath. Neville motioned to Luna to come along and the two followed the red head. "I saw her when she got here. She left the room looking for you, Neville. A few Death Eaters got to her and-"

"Don't say anything else," Neville instructed harshly. The three students walked briskly to the site where Willow lay, almost sleeping.

"Will?" Neville asked, crouching down next to her body. Luna held her sister's hand, while Ginny left them to go comfort Lynne, still mourning the death of Fred, along with George and Mrs. Weasley.

Willow stirred and opened her eyes to see her sister and Neville. "Hey guys," she said, almost excitedly, and she tried to sit up against the wall. She twitched as she moved, still sore from being hit with several parts of the castle.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Willow," said Luna, gently hugging her younger sister.

"Willow, you had me worried sick about you!" Neville yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where you were, so I left the Room of Requirement to look for you. I saw Luna and Harry by Ravenclaw tower, but I didn't go over there. But I ran into one of the Carrows, who thought I was Luna. We dueled for a bit, then he made the wall fall on me…and that's all I remember." She coughed and looked down at her foot, which was bandaged. She looked to her left to see the Weasleys gathered around a body, but she couldn't make out who it was. She also spotted Lupin and Tonks, laying next to each other peacefully. "How much did I miss?" she asked.

"A lot," Luna replied. "I'm going to go find Harry and see if they need any help. Feel better Willow." The blonde stood up and brushed off her legs.

"I will, thanks, Luna. Be careful, please. Watch for Nargles," Willow smiled in reply and waved to her sister.

"That's Fred over there," Neville said, "He had a wall fall on him, too. Lynne's heartbroken, can't stop crying. She hasn't left Fred's side since Harry and Percy brought him here."

"Percy?" the girl questioned, "But, isn't he the one that was too busy working to care about his family? He was a traitor, wasn't he? Why is he here?"

"Stop being so loud!" the brunette scolded. "He came back to fight, realized he was wrong. He was with Fred when-" Neville stopped himself.

Willow sighed loudly. She turned to look at Neville. "If you go back out to fight, be careful. Please. I don't want to lose you." She pulled him toward her and kissed him long and hard.

Once they broke, Neville looked into Willow's eyes. "I promise you, I won't die. And if I break that promise, you have complete permission to hate me forever."

"Neville, you know I can never hate you," she smiled, then said, "I love you, you know."

"I know," Neville replied. "I love you, too. With all my heart. Always have, always will."

The Ravenclaw girl smiled and told him to be extra careful. He left her with a long kiss, then left.

Willow slowly stood up and limped over to where Lynne was sitting to comfort her over her loss and hoped that no one had to do the same for her.


End file.
